1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing online identities, e.g., known as avatars. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing real-time notification for updating online identities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Avatars are characters that users can create and customize to represent themselves when interacting with others on a network, such as the Internet. Avatars bring to life an online identity that members create to represent themselves through the use of a graphical representation. Since an avatar is an image that is created by a user to represent the user's online identity, the user has discretion as to how the avatar will look. For example, the users can change their avatars by changing the clothes, accessories and hairstyles. Once the avatars are created, they can be saved and used by the users as their online identities. However, once created, the avatars are often static.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for providing real-time notification for updating online identities.